SUPRISE
by Charlie176
Summary: A/N THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY IMAGINATION BECAUSE I DON'T OWN THE WEBSITE IT'S JUST MY CREATION. CHAPTER 1 OF THE THUNDER-MAN (FAMILY AWAY) OK IT'S TIME TO READ NOW. THE THUNDER MANS FAMILY ARE AWAY LEAVING ONLY MAX AND PHOEBE ALONE IN THE HOUSE. MAX AND PHOEBE PROMISE THEIR PARENTS NOT TO FIGHT BECAUSE THEY WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS,WHEN THEIR PARENTS LEFT MAX AND PHOE


**A/N THIS STORY IS BASED ON MY IMAGINATION BECAUSE I DON'T OWN THE WEBSITE IT'S JUST MY CREATION.**

 **CHAPTER 1 OF THE THUNDERMAS FANFIC**

 **(FAMILY AWAY)**

 **OK IT'S TIME TO READ NOW.**

 **THE THUNDERMANS FAMILY ARE AWAY LEAVING ONLY MAX AND PHEOBE ALONE IN THE HOUSE.**

 **MAX AND PHOEBE PROMISE THEIR PARENTS NOT TO FIGHT BCAUSE THEY WILL ONLY BE GONE FOR TWO WEEKS,WHEN THEIR PARENTS LEFT MAX AND PHOEBE DID'NT GET ALONG VERY WELL FOR ALMOST A WEEK AND PHOEBE DECIDES TO GO TALK TO HIM IN IS LAYER. THE TIME SHE DECIDES TO GO MAX WAS BUSY STARING AT IS MONITOR VIEWING SOME OF IS NEW PORN COLLECTION, WHILE WACTHING HE WAS ALSO STROCKING HIS DICK AS FAST AS HE CAN PHEOBEINTO HIS LAYER AND SAW WHAT MAX WAS DOING SHE GOT A FELLING OF HAVING SEX WITH IS BROTHER MAX DID'NT EVEN KNOW PHOEBE IS IN HIS LAYER AND HE JUST KEEP ENJOING THE FEELING OF WHAT HE WAS DOING. PHOEBE WAS GETTING HORNEY AND SHE HID BEHIND MAX CLOSET AND SHE START TO UNDO HER PANTS OR IF YOU CALL IT UNDERWEAR AND STARTS FINGERING HER SELF WITH INCREDIBLLE SPEED ABOUT A MINUTE LATER SHE COULD'NT TAKE IT ANYMORE AND DECIDE TO GO FOR STEP OUT OF WHERE SHE WAS HIDING AND COME CLOSER TO MAX WHO IS STILL BUSY STOCKING HIS 10 INCHES DICK VERY HARD. PHEOBE SAID FROM BEHIND TO MAX "CAN I HELP YOUN WITH THAT" SHE DID'NT EVEN LET HIM REPLY BEFORE SHE GOT ON HER KNEES AND STARTS TO SUCK HER BROTHERS COCK WITH SO MUCH FORCE AND PASSION. WHEN SHE STARTED SUCKING MAX WAS SURPRISE TO SEE HIS SISTER ON HER KNEES SUCKING HIS DICK LIKE A PRO MAX WANTAND TO ASK HER TO STOP BUT HE COULD'NT RESIST AND JUST TRY TO LOVE THE FEELING OFHIS SISTER WET MOUTH SUCKING HIS DICK. FIW MINUTE LATER MAX WARNS PHOEBE THAT HE GOING TO CUM VERY SOON, PHOEBE QUICKLY PULL MAX DICK OUT OF HER MOUTH AND ASK HIM TO CUM ALL OVER HER PRETTY FACE, MAX DID WHAT SHE REQUESTED FOR BY CUMING ON HER PRETTY FACE. MAX ASK PHOEBE WHER DID SHE LEARN TO SUCK A DICK LIKE THAT, I HAVE NEVER SUCK A DICK BEFORE SHE REPLIED…**

 **MAX PULL OFF HIS SHIRTH AND HIS PANTS AND BOXER, PHOEBE ASK WHAT HE WAS DOING AND HE TOLD HER THAT HE WANT TO RETURN THE FAVOUR PHOEBE GAVE TO HIM ABOUT A WHILE AGO, PHOEBE COMPLIED AND ALSO UNDO ALL THE CLOTHING SHE HAS ON, AND TURNED MAX ON AND HE SAID WOWWWWWWWWW SIS YOU HAVE A PRETTY NICE TITS AND A GORGEOUS AND PERFECT BODY PHOEBE LAID ONMAX BED AND SPREAD HER LEGS WIDE FOR HER BROTHER MAX DID'NT WASTE TIME AND STARTS TO LICK HER PUSSY LIKE CRAZY. PHOEBE COULD'NT SAY A WORD BECAUSE SHE IS BUSY ENJOING THE FEELING HER BROTHER IS GIVEN TO HER A FEW MINUTE LATER PHOEBE QUIETLY CUM ON MAX FACE MAX DID'NT WASTE ANYMORE TIME TO DIG HIS HARD ROCK IN HIS SISTERS PUSSY WHICH MAKE PHOEBE SCREAMED UP LIKE CRAZY AND MAX DID NOT EVEN CARE ONE BIT ABOUT PPHOEBE SREAMING. MAX LIFTED PHOEBE UP AND PUT IN A PERFECT DOGGY STYLE WHILE FUCKING PHOEBE LIKE CRAZY HE ALSO GIVES HER A FEW SMACK ON HER ASS WHICH MAKES PHOEBE MOUN LOADLY AND MAX FELT GOOD FUCKING HIS SISTER PUSSY, HE THEN PULL HIS DICK OUT OF PHOEBE PUSSY AND DIG IT STRAIGH INTO HER ASSAND FUCK HER FOR SOME FEW MINUTE AND PHOEBE TOLD MAX SHE IS ABOUT TO CUM MAX PULL OUT OF HER AND STARTS TO STROCK HIMSELF VERY FAST UNTILL HE CUMS ON PHOEBES BELLY MAX AND PHOEBE RAMAIND IN THEIR POSITION FOR A WHILE BEFORE PHOEBE GRABED ALL OF HER CLOTHING AND LEFT MAX LAYER AFTER THEN PHOEBE AND MAX ENJOYED EACH OTHER COMPANY FOR ONE MORE WEEK STILL THE REAST OF THE THUNDERMANS FAMILY ARRIVED FROM THEIR VACATION. BARB AND HANK ASK PHOEBE AND MAX THHAT DID THEY ENJOU EACHOTHERS COMPANY, MAX AND PHOEBE LOOK AT EACH OTHERS FACE.**

 **THE END.**

 **A/N HEY GUYS AM NOT REALLY GOOD AT WRITING FANFIC BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME OF WRITING ONE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**


End file.
